Many people enjoy consuming media content while travelling or during other activities. When driving, for example, drivers and passengers listen to audio content, such as songs, albums, podcasts, audiobooks, and other types of audible content from devices that are built into the vehicle such as terrestrial and satellite radios and fixed media players that can playback media content stored on CDs, USB drives, or SD cards. Some vehicles have internet access and can stream or download media content.
Alternatively, a mobile device, such as a smartphone or a tablet running music streaming applications can be used. However, mobile devices are not well suited for a vehicle environment for various reasons, such as legal restrictions and sophisticated user interfaces that are not convenient for use in a vehicle.
Typical media content services, devices, and applications for providing media content require multiple steps to prepare an account associated with the media content service, the device, and application in order to provide personalized media content to a user. For example, it is common for users to be required to log into their device, establish wireless connections, and/or log into their account. Preferences have to be set by the user to provide a personalized media content experience. Even once a device is logged into a music streaming service, at least the initial use of the service is not completely personalized for the user.
Many users desire a personalized media consuming experience. For example, a user can access almost limitless catalogs of media content through various free or fee-based media delivery services, such as media streaming services. Users can use mobile devices or other media playback devices to access large catalogs of media content. Due to such large collections of media content, it is desired to make it possible to customize a selection of media content to match users' individual tastes and preferences so that users can consume their favorite media content while traveling in a vehicle.
Many vehicles include a built-in media playback device, such as a radio or a fixed media player, such as a player that can play media content from a CD, USB drives, or SD cards. However, the media content that is delivered using these built in vehicle media playback devices is greatly limited and is not flexible or customizable to the user.
Alternatively, a mobile device, such as a smartphone or a tablet, can be used by a user to enjoy a personalized and flexible music consuming experience in a vehicle by running music streaming applications thereon. However, the music streaming application is not automatically ready to run and play media content, and the user needs to pick up the mobile device and open the music streaming application and control a sophisticated user interface to play media content.
One technical challenge associated with providing personalized media content to a device in a vehicle is provisioning the device. Users typically need to provide one or more inputs to a new media streaming device or application in order for personalized content to be played by the device or application.
US 2002/0046084 describes an internet radio device for portable applications and uses such as in an automobile. The internet radio device is configured by a user after purchase using a remote computer with an internet connection. The device accesses the internet to receive updates to configurations.
US 2010/0077094 describes a system and method for updating media content in a vehicle. Media content is received through a home network and is stored on a device in the vehicle. The media content can be updated using an application operated by a user.
No technical solution has been found to the problem of provisioning a media playback device while it is within the supply chain channel prior to delivery.
There exists a need for a media playback system that is provisioned at the early stages of the supply chain so that upon arrival it is provisioned for use and control of personalized media content playback.